A rotor of a permanent magnet embedded motor having a configuration explained below has been proposed in the past. The rotor of the permanent magnet embedded motor includes a rotor iron core formed by stacking a plurality of electromagnetic steel plates, permanent magnet insertion holes formed in an axial direction of the rotor iron core and formed in regions corresponding to sides of a substantially regular polygon centering on the axis, permanent magnets inserted into the permanent magnet insertion holes, a plurality of slits formed in outer circumferential iron core sections of the permanent magnet insertion holes and arranged away from one another along the permanent magnet insertion holes, and outer side thin sections provided between radial direction outer side ends of the slits and the outer circumference of the rotor iron core, the width in the radial direction of the outer side thin sections gradually increasing from a magnetic pole center to an inter-electrode section. With such a configuration, it is possible to reduce a harmonic component of a magnetic flux density waveform of the inter-electrode section and reduce harmonics of an induced voltage and cogging torque (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).